Peter Pan
by Prusse
Summary: Sealand était une nation comme les autres. Enfin, à quelques détails près. Là où les autres étaient faits de chair et de sang, lui était fait de métal et pétrole...


**Auteur :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Fiction écrite à partir du manga/animé Axis Powers Hetalia imaginé et conçu par H. Himaruya !

**Genre :** angst, hurt/comfort (comment ça, c'est ma spécialité ?) un peu de family aussi.

**Note :** J'ai pas grand chose à dire, juste que j'espère que vous aimerez :D (et qu'il fallait que j'inaugure à nouveau Sealand qui manque vraiment, vraiment d'amour sur le fandom français !)

**Musique écoutée : **si ça vous intéresse : Time – Hans Zimmer.

* * *

><p><strong>!\ Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog = l'adresse est sur mon profil /!\**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pan<strong>

Sealand était une nation.

Ou plutôt une micronation, comme n'arrêtaient pas de le lui répéter ses semblables.

Et Sealand, tout comme eux, avait une apparence humaine. Celle d'un jeune garçon d'un peu plus d'une douzaine d'années, plus exactement. Et comme eux, il ressentait tout ce qui était lié à sa terre : les séismes qui faisaient vaciller avec inquiétude sa plateforme militaire jusque dans ses fondations, les vagues qui s'abattaient avec plus ou moins de force contre ses remparts solides, les tempêtes menaçant constamment son petit chez-lui...

Mais contrairement aux autres, Sealand avait longtemps été rejeté ; sans aucun soutient. Certes, il y avait Angleterre, son « tuteur », qui l'obligeait à séjourner chez lui lorsque la météo faisait des caprices – mais Sealand restait aujourd'hui encore persuadé que ce n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de se laver de toute culpabilité. Alors Sealand avait très tôt appris à ne compter que sur ses (maigres) moyens, n'oubliant pas à chaque réunion de l'ONU de réclamer son statut de Nation.

Ce qui ne se fit jamais. Évidemment.

Ce n'était pas avec cinq habitants en guise de population que le jeune Peter Kirkland allait pouvoir exiger réparation...

Et puis vinrent Suède et Finlande, qui le prirent en charge – ou en pitié, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser à l'époque. Ils lui avaient proposé de venir habiter avec eux, sa plateforme n'étant pas vraiment un endroit idéal pour qu'une jeune nation – voire un jeune garçon tout court – s'épanouisse. Sealand ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois – il avait beau prendre des airs de grand, au fond, devant des adultes centenaires voire millénaires pour certains, il se sentait vraiment, vraiment petit. Et vulnérable. Et effrayé. Même s'il le cachait derrière un sourire arrogant quand il parlait au vieil Arthur – qui était bien plus cool après quelques verres de brandy, à son humble avis.

Il avait bien vite pris l'habitude de voir Finlande charger, décharger, lustrer, bichonner ses armes à feu ; regarder Suède bricoler, fignoler, inventer de nouveaux meubles ; espionner Danemark quand il venait de temps à autre emmerder Suède – Finlande le défendait d'utiliser ce genre de mot, mais à force d'entendre Angleterre parler de la sorte à France, il avait fini par adopter le même langage – ou boire une pinte de bière en sa compagnie ; imiter Norvège et sa face stoïque, toujours en train de rembarrer le danois qui ne comprenait rien ou bien écouter simplement Islande qui, lui, le prenait à part pour lui montrer de nouveaux livres ou jouets et le laisser nourrir Puffin.

Il avait appris avec le temps à aimer cette étrange famille qui au départ n'était pas la sienne. Il avait appris à les aimer et à être aimé. Il leur avait trouvé à tous un rôle de substitution : Suède en bon père, Finlande en mère excentrique – quoi qu'il le trouerait comme du fromage avec l'une de ses carabines s'il l'entendait dire ça – Danemark en oncle joyeux – qui lui filait toujours des bonbons en douce – Norvège en cousin attentif et Islande en grand-frère attachant.

Dans ces moments-là, Sealand se sentait devenir un petit garçon somme toute normale, mais malgré tous ses efforts, restait une petite nation pas comme les autres.

C'est vrai, pas comme les autres.

Car là où eux étaient faits de chair et de sang, Sealand, lui, était fait de métal et de pétrole.

Et on le lui faisait souvent remarquer.

Un jour, alors qu'il campait encore une fois devant la porte de réunion des Nations Unies, il était tombé sur Russie. Littéralement. Le russe, en se relevant, n'oublia pas d'aider la petite nation à en faire de même avant de brusquement retirer sa main, stupéfait. Il lui avait alors dit dans un de ses fameux sourires enfantins : « Tu es vraiment froid, _da_... Peut-être qu'il faudrait demander à faire monter le chauffage, tu vas te transformer en vrai glaçon sinon ! » Peter n'avait rien répondu, légèrement vexé. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait la peau froide !

Mais cette différence l'avait toujours perturbé. Finlande était constamment inquiet à son propos, lui demandant s'il voulait une couverture de plus, s'il voulait que Suède allume un feu dans leur grosse cheminée, s'il voulait une tasse de chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer les mains... Il avait beau expliquer qu'il n'avait pas froid du tout, le finlandais ne voulait pas entendre raison et préférait l'étouffer sous une couche de couettes moelleuses, s'assurant qu'il ne mourrait pas d'hypothermie pendant la nuit.

C'était vrai en plus : Sealand n'avait jamais froid. Ni chaud. En fait, sa température était constamment la même et il ne ressentait pas les changements de temps sur son corps. A entendre râler Romano sur les étés chauds qu'il passait en Italie ou écouter se lamenter Russie sur les températures glaciales auxquelles il avait droit l'hiver, Sealand se sentait bien heureux d'éviter tout ce genre de désagrément !

Mais il y avait certains désagréments sur lesquels Peter n'aurait pas craché. Comme les cicatrices de guerre – qu'il considérait comme de véritables trophées !

Dans sa courte vie – car soixante-dix ans pour une nation, aussi minuscule soit-elle, était peu, _très_ peu – Sealand n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître les cicatrices de guerre, ni la souffrance de sentir son peuple mourir ou se déchirer entre eux – selon Irlande, son « oncle à temps partiel », les guerres civiles étaient un véritable fléau pour une Nation, il en avait fait les frais et avait pendant un temps viré schizophrène. Il était presque jaloux des autres nations qui, elles, étaient passées par toutes sortes de crises et pouvaient se vanter de dire « Oui mais toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! ». Il avait presque envie de déclarer la guerre à Arthur pour à son tour vivre un moment de gloire ; motif officiel : devenir à son tour une _vraie_nation, motif officieux : voler toutes les sucreries qu'il cache à la cave quand Peter vient le voir.

Un jour, Prusse – il appréciait pas mal ce gars qui n'avait plus de territoire mais continuait d'exister, c'était une vraie légende à ses yeux – lui avait dit en ces mots : « Tu sais p'tit gars, quand une Nation peut éviter la guerre, je peux t'assurer qu'elle fait tout pour ! On aura beau dire ce qu'on veut, crier haut et fort qu'on est des guerriers et qu'on veut toujours plus de terres, il y a un moment où même le plus valeureux des soldats chialera comme un môme sur le champ de bataille en priant Dieu pour que tout s'arrête. Et je ne te souhaite pas de passer par là. Ne plus avoir de peuple est presque un soulagement pour moi ; ne plus avoir à ressentir leur douleur, leurs craintes... C'est en un sens horrible, mais ça fait du bien. Vraiment.. »

Ce jour-là, Prusse avait quelque peu baissé dans son estime – et il se disait avoir été un super grand empire, pff – et il avait fait en sorte d'oublier ses paroles.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elles lui revinrent comme un coup de fouet en plein visage.

Tout comme le souvenir où Irlande lui avait montré, s'étalant sur tout son dos, une de ses pires balafres – il l'avait reçu suite à la grande famine qui avait frappé son pays – sur le moment, il avait été envieux, car il l'avait trouvée cool, même si Irlande lui disait que parfois, encore, elle lui faisait mal. Il se souvint aussi de la fine cicatrice longeant le cou blanc de Francis, que le blond s'évertuait à cacher sous des cols de chemises, comme s'il en avait honte. Quand il avait demandé à Angleterre d'où elle lui venait, le blond s'était contenté de lui ouvrir un livre d'Histoire à la bonne page, le laissant lire et s'instruire sur la Révolution Française et ses nombreuses têtes coupées. Et il comprit pourquoi Allemagne gardait toujours un maillot de corps, afin de cacher l'immonde balafre sectionnant son corps, témoignant de feue la division de son pays.

Il les avait tous envié au moins une fois, mort de jalousie d'être encore une fois si différent des autres, d'être vierge de toute trace témoignant de son existence dans ce monde cruel.

Pourtant... Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, qu'il se tordait de douleur sur le sol, sous le regard affolé de sa famille, qu'il sentait des larmes brûlantes rouler comme de l'acide le long de ses joues rebondies, il ne les enviait plus du tout.

Il voulait juste que la douleur s'arrête.

Il voulait juste redevenir la micronation dont tout le monde se fichait. La micronation qui n'avait jamais rien vécu, qui ne pouvait rien comprendre.

**xox**

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'incendie qui avait enflammé la plateforme de Peter s'était éteint. Alors que Sealand se remettait de ses graves brûlures, blotti dans son lit et couvert de bandages, Finlande vint le voir, portant une bassine remplie de glaçons à mettre sur ses blessures. Quand le blond s'approcha et posa une main sur son front pour prendre sa température, il la retira presque aussitôt, comme brûlé.

Peter leva des yeux fatigués vers lui, interrogatif, et Finlande lui renvoya un regard entre pitié et incompréhension.

— Sealand... tu as chaud ?

L'enfant secoua la tête, se sentant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Puis Finlande prit quelques glaçons, les enroula dans une serviette trempée d'eau froide qu'il posa ensuite sur le front du plus jeune, sa mine inquiète de maman poule de retour.

— Garde quand même ces glaçons sur ta tête, d'accord ? Je t'en apporterai d'autres tout à l'heure, peut-être que tu devrais prendre un bain froid aussi, non ? Attends, je vais t'en faire couler un ! Je vais chercher un ventilateur aussi, tu dois mourir de chaud dans cette pièce, et je vais demander à Suède d'acheter de la glace, ça te soulagera peut-être un peu !

Quand il sortit de la chambre au pas de course pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain, Sealand en profita pour enlever la serviette sur son front, regardant stupidement les glaçons presque totalement fondus dans la serviette étrangement chaude.

Ce jour-là, Sealand prit conscience de ce que voulait dire être une Nation.

Il prit conscience que finalement, il ne voulait plus changer. Qu'il voulait rester l'ignorant qu'il était : une éternelle micronation coincée dans un corps d'enfant. Un éternel Peter Pan.

Il prit aussi douloureusement conscience du fait qu'il garderait les horribles cicatrices de ses brûlures à vie, et qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement les laisser cachées sous des bandages.

Ce jour-là, Sealand pleura mais s'arrêta bien vite, découvrant que ses larmes lui brûlaient atrocement les yeux.

Et ce jour-là, Peter détesta plus que jamais ce qui le différenciait tant des autres Nations.

Son corps de fer, si prompt à la chaleur ou au froid.

Son sang noir, si apte à le brûler vif, encore et encore.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Alors, pour comprendre cette histoire, j'avoue qu'il faut avoir un minimum de culture concernant Sealand XD<p>

A savoir :

- Que la Principauté de Sealand est en fait une ancienne plateforme militaire anglaise créée pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

- Que ses seuls habitants sont sa famille royale.

- Que cette plateforme est située dans la mer du Nord, au large du Royaume Uni.

- Que la Principauté de Sealand a subi un incendie qui l'a complètement ravagée il y a quelques années (chose à laquelle je faisais donc allusion dans cette histoire).

- Et qu'elle est faite exclusivement de métal (en sachant que le métal est, je vous le rappelle, une matière qui capte et retransmet plus que bien le chaud et/ou le froid).

J'avais envie d'écrire sur Sealand. Un truc en rapport avec son petit bout de territoire... Et ça a dérivé, dérivé, dérivé pour arriver à ça XD

J'avoue que c'est pas très jouasse, et qu'en plus ça raconte pas grand chose mais bon... j'avais envie d'écrire un truc et dans ma tête, il y avait son nom qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle... (l'excuse minaaable XD)

Certains auront peut-être vu le clin d'œil que j'ai fait à l'une de mes traductions : **Les Yeux Bleus vont aux Cieux.** Je dois dire que parler de cicatrices m'a irrémédiablement rappelé cette fic, héhé !

J'ai aussi remarqué que j'avais pas mal posté de trucs ces derniers temps... ne vous y habituez pas trop, hein ! XD

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :D

(je rappelle que je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil ;) (mais avec du retard XD))


End file.
